Best Matchmaker in History
by DontKillMyVibe
Summary: Tsk ..Marissa and Billy are sneaky little ..fortunately they're doing this for the sake of Sammy and Casey.


**A/N: I think that for teenage Casey at least, Billy Unger would be a great choice. Look him up on google images. Tell me if you agree/disagree and whom you envisioned. Oh yeah. The story.**

Marissa's POV:

Sammy and Casey's relationship is too stagnant. And by that I mean IT IS NOT GOING ANYWHERE. It annoys me probably more than it annoys them. So I invited Billy over to devise a master plan to get those two together. For REAL.  
"Hey, Marissa. You look nice."  
Billy grinned his famous half-dimpled grin. I'll have to admit, he IS cute. But today, we focus on our two best friends.  
"Thanks, Billy. You too."  
He kissed my cheek and walked inside, saying hi to Mikey, who was gagging from the staircase.  
"EWWWWWWWWW. MUSHY AND GROSSSSS."  
Ignore my dramatic family. After I exiled Mikey to his room, Billy and I settled on the couch. And for the next half hour, we compared their schedules for the most convenient time to execute said plan. Once we had everything in its place, the session ended in a LOT of maniacal laughter. I've got mine nearly perfected by now. Mwahahahahahahahahaha. Sammy's going to thank me someday. Someday FAR into the future. I grinned and bade Billy farewell.

The next day, I think Sammy suspected something from me. Maybe it had something to do with my McKenze dance that looked like a combination of the Harlem Shake and Gangnam Style. My hips don't lie.

Once school let out, I invited Sammy over to my house. Billy texted me to signal that Casey was also showing up. And when Sammy walked into my room, she saw Casey in there, looking equally bewildered. I couldn't contain myself.  
"Have fun, you two. Ehe."  
And with that, I shut and locked the door. By now, both of them were probably noticing the cute little picnic set out for them. I ignored the banging on the door and Sammy's constant texts. I sent one message to both her and Casey via my phone, though.  
"Hv a nice dinnr. Ur not leaving until you eat. ily guys, promise. This is 4 ur own good. Xoxo, Mar."  
When I got downstairs, I fist bumped Billy and we put our ears to the door every so often to listen. After a few moments of awkward silence, I heard Casey break the ice and soon they were talking and laughing. They are perfect together. But sometimes, they're too awkward and stupid to notice that they're crazy for each other. What the heck would they do without us.

But no, my friends. Marissa McKenze does not simply listen to her plans. She WATCHES them unfold. And with that, I set up the secret video camera I had installed in my room. *insert evil laughter again.* Sometimes I think I'm a terrible person.

Billy gave me a bowl of popcorn, and we cuddled up on the couch to watch the big screen TV. I clicked on a button to show us what was happening upstairs. The first thing we saw made our jaws drop open. Sammy and Casey were kissing next to the totally romantic dinner we set up! I screamed VICTORY at the top of my lungs, which broke them apart even upstairs. Wow. I was loud. Sammy looked wildly around, and turned red from embarrassment and anger when she noticed the camera. "MARISSA I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU!" She bellowed. But I saw the grin she was suppressing. And Casey wasn't even pretending to hide his smile. I turned off the camera. And then I high fived myself. Because I was the best matchmaker in history.

**A/N: I hope you guys aren't tired of my constant updating. I've been held back from having an account so long that I have thought up too many story ideas to count! Tell me what your favorite characteristic is of Sammy and Casey so i can somehow incorporate it into my stories. I love how much they seem to be opposites, yet they get along so well. Also, tell me themes for new stories or what you want updated. Oh and can I just say that I'm so glad you guys actually read and enjoy my stories. I want to buy you all a trip to Walt Disney Resort and then we can all meet up and spaz over Sammy Keyes. And then we can attempt to sell all our FanFiction stories until we're removed by park security. **


End file.
